


Too Good At Goodbyes

by TinyLixSquared



Series: Kpop One Shots [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyLixSquared/pseuds/TinyLixSquared
Series: Kpop One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060241





	Too Good At Goodbyes

"You're leaving?" 

"I'm sorry-" 

"Again?" Tears spilling from my eyes. 

His hand comes to my cheek, cupping the side of my face as he wipes the evidence of my pain away. 

"It's the last time I promise, I'll come home and we'll be together once and for all," 

"You said that last time and the time before," He lets out a defeated sigh and deep down I know that it's not his fault but I can't go on like this anymore. 

"I don't know how much longer I can take this Hyunjin, we fight, you leave for months or years at time, you come home, we make up and life is good for a few months and the cycle starts again."

"Y/N don't," 

"You know? Everytime you hurt me, the less that I cry and every time you leave me the quicker my tears dry, everytime you walk out the less I love you-"

"Please don't say that, I love you so much. You're my one and only always and forever I promise you that."

"Baby we don't stand a chance, it's sad but it's true. I'm way too good at goodbyes."

"You want me to go?" 

"I think that would be best." He walks out of the door dragging his suitcase behind him and I wait for a sign that we are meant to be, a sign that our love is true but he just carries on walking, out of my life and into another as my tears carry on falling my heart broken by him for the last time.

I sink to the floor against the wall drawing my knees muttering out one last phrase as I begin to sob. 

"I'm way too good at goodbyes."


End file.
